Unexpected
by GameMasterGirl
Summary: She didn't see it coming. She truly didn't see this coming. But now she is held captive by a familiar face, And ends up in the most thrilling adventure yet. And as they always do, Things turn out unexpectedly. (Only hints of ?/Janice)


**Ok guys! This is my first ever attempt in making a fanfic in this style, and in fact, this was actually an RP in Instagram which I was given permission to create into a fanfic. So, let's get started!**

**(BTW, the original RP is in breadhair 's Instagram, with crown_petone )**

"Regular. Medium. No sugar."

The cashier nodded at the request, and started running around preparing his order. Professor Sycamore lightly tapped the glossy, wooden table table in front of him, finding its continuous beat while waiting silently for his order.

He has just been called for the newest issue of a certain magazine, and needed a refreshment after a rather tedious (and dull) interview. The cashier came back with a cardboard cup in her hand, and a polite smile on her face.

"Here ya go sir." She said, sliding the cup across her towards Desmond.

"Thank you." He politely thanked back, and in-exchange he gave her the required dollars. He turned around and scoped the area for a seat. The cafe was ridiculously packed at this time of day, and every few seconds another person would step inside. Nobody seems to care about anything else but getting a seat, and for those seated seem to only care for getting their drinks.

All but one person.

Janice Quatlane. A famous opera singer who just recently been on the most outrageous adventure yet, was sitting in the back, studying every movement of Desmond. He seemed awfully familiar to her, the way he held himself up when he walked, the way he stepped with long strides, had reminded her of someone... And yet she couldn't lay her finger on it.

But she guessed that getting a bit more information wouldn't be harmful.

She stood up from her seat, leaving her things behind to mark her territory. She carefully slid through the little crowd to make her way to the red-glasses guy.

"Um... Hello." She greeted him with a kind smile. "I'm not sure, but I think we might've met somewhere before. Do I... Know you?" She wanted to facepalm herself, being so straight forward like that.

Desmond was startled to meet Janice, for it wasn't too long ago from their last meeting. But he managed to act natural and shoved his hand into his pocket.

"Oh hello." He smiled curiously, trying to pull off the act of innocence. "Before? I-I'm not sure, but you're famous, aren't you?"

"Well, yes, I guess I am a tad bit famous." She giggled in response. "My singing has gotten me quite far in my career. I was almost going to be an archeologist though, I used to study under Professor Layton." Desmond's shoulders slightly gone rigid at the mention of Layton. The young singer folded her hands in front of herself as she continued to know him, right? He once solved a huge case a while ago in the opera house I sing at. It was a magnificent adventure- Oh dear!" She suddenly realized, turning a shade pink. "I'm sorry, I might have been bothering you. It's just that you look oddly familiar."

Desmond just smiled pleasantly back at her. "Oh, no it's fine. I was just looking for a seat, that's all." He replied, managing to keep up the pleasant-and-not-secretly-a-bad-guy act. "And I'm Desmond Sycamore by the way." He stuck his hand out to her.

Though hesitantly, she shook it. "Janice. Janice Quatlane." She pleasantly replied back.

Desmond Sycamore... truth be told, there was definitely something strange about him, his voice, and... Well, honestly everything.

It seemed to remind her of someone.

She tried to shake the thought off, but she had a sneaky hunch pestering her to get more information about him.

Should she leave him alone?

Curiosity kills the cat...

...

But...

A cat wouldn't wander in a cafe, would it?

"Umm... Mr. Sycamore?" She herself was shocked about saying it, but she got his attention, so there's no going back now.

He turned to face her, smiling politely on the outside, but inside he truly hated this moment. "Yes Ms?" He said sweetly.

"Would you mind sitting with me at my table? Supposedly it would take ages to get a table on your own." She held her breath as she waited for his reply.

He seemed slightly uneasy about this. He knew from the beginning that she suspects something about him, but only to avoid suspicion...

"I'm happy to." He finally replied, allowing Janice to resume her breathing.

"Great!" She squeak out, suddenly feeling anxious. "Just follow me." She gestured towards her table, and started walking back to it with Desmond following behind her.

This may be her only option...

Her one and only option to get answers.

**How did I do? Please leave a review! **


End file.
